This invention relates to a machine for cutting electrical cable to a desired length and stripping the insulation from one or both ends of the cut piece of the cable.
Wire cutting and stripping machines are well known in the art. Such machines comprise a means for feeding a length of wire into the machine, for measuring the length of wire, for cutting the wire, and for stripping the insulation from the end of the wire. Prior art machines are complex mechanisms utilizing encoding devices on the cable feeding means to measure wire length, and employ cams, levers, and switches to control the many operations of the machine. As a result, prior art machines are expensive, complicated, and prone to malfunction. Because of slippage between the wire and the wire feeding mechanism, the length of wire cut by prior art machines and the length of the stripped wire ends, often was not accurate. Also, known wire machines are not capable of cutting and stripping flat multiconductor or ribbon cable.
It would thus be desirable to provide a cable cutting and stripping machine without the above mentioned drawbacks.